Pieces of Life
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: What happens when disater pulls apart a happy couple? Where do they go from here? R&R!
1. Be My Baby

**A/N: Greetings! Welcome to my next House story. Hopefully this'll be more than the usual one shot. Ideas are welcome and reviews are love. And you should know by now that I don't own this, 'cause if I did House and Cameron would have gotten together long ago. And the wombat would be off with a nurse or something... That is all.

* * *

**

House paced restlessly in Wilson's office on the brink of an emotional meltdown and a t a complete loss. He and Cameron in the six months after their wedding had been actively trying to have a baby. They had been lucky and had conceived within three months, but due to unforeseen circumstances Cameron had miscarried last week; she was two and a half almost three months pregnant. Both she and House were in a bad way, and totally unresponsive to any attempts at consolation or pity. Cameron only seemed to see everything that had to do with babies from clothing to parents with their children, while House on the other hand was haunted by Cameron's pain filled face just after the doctor had told her she had miscarried. Looking back to Wilson, House slumped dejectedly against the cool leather of Wilson's couch.

"I don't know what to do Wilson. All I keep seeing is Allison's face right after Slade gave us the news, and it's killing me." House admitted, defeat in his voice.

Wilson could only nod sympathetically; he could only imagine what his best friend and wife were going through.

"How _is _Allison holding up?" Wilson asked softly.

"I don't even know," House admitted sadly. "She won't look at me, barley talks to me, wouldn't dream of letting me touch for any extended amount of time. She's shut herself up at home usually in our room, completely detached from…everything." Pausing House suddenly exploded.

"Damn it James! She took my last name; she doesn't need to be taking on my personality too! And what kind of husband am I? Can't even protect my own wife let alone talk to her."

Sitting back Wilson let his friend vent, finally letting go of everything that had been bothering him over the past week.

"Well it's been in my experience that moments like these define us. Who we are and what we believe in, and that sometimes it's better to take each day as it comes, not take it all at once. Especially when people whom we have connected with or have connected to us are involved as well. You and Allison have connected on so many levels that it would be better to draw strength from one another, rather than pull apart. So tell me, how you are going to define yourself, not only for Allison but for the child you lost." Wilson asked in his seemingly infinite knowledge.

"You're psychoanalyzing me again." House grumbled half-heartedly.

"Thanks Jimmy." House said hesitantly over his shoulder, as he made his way to the door after a few minuets of silence.

Wilson nodded his acknowledgement while watching his friend make his way to the elevators, hoping the man was headed home to comfort his wife.

Back at the house her and House, or Greg, as he had become, bought weeks before the wedding, Cameron was curled up on the sofa staring lifelessly at the TV. She had been so happy the past few month, her life was perfect, a baby with Greg, a house, a growing career and a happy marriage, her dream come true. All of it falling into place in months, opposed to years, they were blessed, and she knew it. But, it all came tumbling down, and it had broken her heart. With a sad sigh, Cameron made her way to the kitchen, absorbed in her thoughts, never hearing Greg come in.

Silently House dropped his keys and bag by the door, catching Cameron make her way into the kitchen. It looked as if she had been crying again, and the desperation behind those tears weighed heavy on House's heart. The strongest woman he knew was lost in her own despair. Coming up behind her, House kissed her neck softly, his arms wrapping around her waist. Holding Cameron close, House buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Cameron who could recently only handle so much physical contact began to struggle after a few minuets. It just hurt too much knowing that she would never be able to pass on this kind of warmth and loving to her child.

House quickly turned Cameron around to better keep at bay her flying fists. Pulling her body flush against his, House kissed her, forcing her to feel human contact. After a few moments, House pulled away from a subdued Cameron.

"Baby, baby, baby, I'm so sorry." House crooned as Cameron started to cry. If there was one thing the brilliant doctor couldn't stand was the sight of his wife crying.

"Allison, baby, please, don't cry. I know I shouldn't have left you to deal with this by yourself, but I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, Allison," running his fingers through Cameron's hair. Gently House guided Cameron back to the living room, settling the both of them on the couch. Pulling her close House tried to comfort Cameron as best he could, rubbing her back, caressing her face, whispering sweet nothings to her. It was all he could do at this point.

Cameron turned towards House after a few minuets, her eyes shining a vibrant green from the tears. Slowly she moved so that she was straddling House's lap, leaning down she kissed House tenderly.

With a soft sigh she hesitated before saying, "We all make choices Greg, mine was to withdraw. I shouldn't have, I know that but I just couldn't handle it all. All those looks of pity, the soft voices, apologies, everyone was treating me like a china doll and it was killing me. Did I really need to be reminded on a constant basis that I had just lost my child?! So I pulled away from everything, especially you."

Slowly House wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist, his eyes asking for permission. At her nod, he pulled her closer, her body flush against his.

"I know Allison, I do, but I did the same thing. I should have fought for us, as you always have. I'll look after you." House said in all seriousness.

Studying her husband closely Cameron nodded, the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"Ok," Cameron said simply, a habit picked up from her husband.

"Ok?" House questioned unnerved by her easy acceptance.

"Ok." Cameron repeated. "But only if you let me fight too…I know how hard this was for me, but you lost a child too. I can't ignore that, like I was." She added hesitantly.

House nodded slowly a smile spreading on his lips, a more common occurrence since he and Cameron had gotten together.

"It's you and me babe." He said, reaching up to caress Cameron's cheek.

Cameron smiled, the first time in what felt like ages before leaning down to kiss House. She needed this now, something, someone to fight for. Then maybe it time they could try again for a baby. A baby, with her curls and his eyes, she could see it.


	2. I Want A Baby

A year had passed. Within that year, Cameron had been made Head of Immunology and slowly started to live again. House had more or less stayed the same, maybe only a little softer around the edges. The pair had slowly recovered from the loss of their child, Kaylee they had named her. Grated they hadn't known the sex of their child, but House swore it would have been a girl, so they had named her Kaylee. Slowly Kaylee was let go of, and her parents moved on.

It was approaching a year and a half after the pair had loss Kaylee, and House wanted to do something special for his wife. He wasn't sure as to why, but he really wanted to, something that would keep her from obsessing over this particular anniversary. Picking up his phone he dialed Wilson's office.

"Hey. I need a restaurant Allison would like, something nice." House said, without any preamble.

"Why?" Wilson asked. "And shouldn't you know what your wife likes by now?"

"More than likely," House shrugged though Wilson couldn't see him. "Well?"

"I don't know! She's your wife." Wilson shot back

"I know! But this sappy thing isn't my style. Wife or no."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Wilson asked racking his brains for some important date.

"18 months, since Kaylee." House said his voice usually soft.

"Oh…House I'm sorry."

"It's not me I'm it Allison I'm worried about…That and I need to talk to her about something." House said adding the last part hesitantly.

"Oh? Do tell."

"No. Now give me a restaurant." House said his sarcasm firmly back in place.

"Fine. What about Nikodeoms? That new Greek place downtown. Supposed to be nice. Small. Quiet." Wilson offered.

"Sounds good." House said on an impulse "Thanks Jim." With that, House hung up and turned to his computer. For all that, he and Cameron had been married for a couple of year now, he still had trouble formally asking her out. Better to do it by e-mail.

* * *

That night found House and Cameron at Nikodeoms haring appetizers and stealing food off one another's plates, talking and generally having a good time. House, ever the charming husband, when he wanted to be, did everything to make Cameron smile. It was after desert, when their date was winding down did House finally find the courage to talk to Cameron.

Taking Cameron's hand in his own large ones, House admired Cameron's wedding ring. Smiling up at her, House squeezed her hand.

"Greg? Is something wrong?" Cameron asked concern lacing her voice, eyes seeking him.

Shaking his head House smiled. "No. Everything's perfect, Allie."

"No, there's something you aren't telling me." Cameron said.

Taking a breath, House met Cameron's eyes with his own brilliant blue ones, searching her face; looking for something, anything that would make him stop talking.

"Greg, please, what is it?" Cameron asked starting to panic.

"Allison, stop clenching nothings wrong. I…let's just go home. Ok? We can talk there."

Nodding Cameron stood up from their table, trembling. There was something wrong, and she didn't know what it was, but it was starting to scare her especially with the way Greg was acting. Snuggling up against Greg on the motorcycle, Cameron prayed that whatever was going on with Greg wouldn't cause him to push her away.

Back at home, Cameron was settled on the couch watching her husband pace in front of her. Every few moments he would turn and open his mouth, as if to say something, but instead would return to his pacing. If Cameron hadn't been so worried over the situation, the entire thing would have been rather amusing. Finally, after half an hour Cameron couldn't take any more.

"Dammit Greg! Just tell me what's wrong, You're scaring me." Cameron said standing in front of House, her eyes blazing.

"I love you, Allison!" House finally yelled "And I want us to have a baby! I want you huge and waddling around. I want to go out on midnight runs because you want some obscure food. I want a little girl or boy with my eyes and your smile. I want a family! You've made me happier than I've though I could be…but I'm a selfish bastard and I want more." Panting House leaned against his cane tiredly.

"Greg…I…"

"Look I know you miss Kaylee, I do too. I loved her more than anything in this world, and she wasn't even _born_. But it's time to move on, and here's the thing, you're my wife, if there's anyone I want to move on with it's you. It had sure as hell better be you, 'casue to tell you the truth this how standstill thing is killing us. And as sappy and Wilson-y this may sound I don't want that to happen, it can't happen, I don't want to be left with nothing after having everything." House ranted

Gaping at her husband, Cameron could only stare, sinking down onto the edge of the coffee table,she continued to stare up at him.

"Allie? Baby? I'm sorry I know it's all still as sore subject, but I really want us to have a baby. I wanna…I want to feel like a man, not a cripple. A whole man, with a beautiful wife and kids. The whole deal you know. I know you think I'm crazy, hell I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I am."

"No. You're right. Greg, it's time to move on. For me, for us to move on. We're in this together, right?" Cameron asked slowly starting to smile at her husband

Grinning like a fool, House pulled Cameron into his arms.

"So…we're gonna have ourselves a baby, huh?" He asked teasing.

"Yeah. We're gonna have us a baby." Cameron responded her eyes sparkling.

Leaning down House captured Cameron's lips with his own, slowly backing her up against the nearest wall, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Let's go then woman, we got work to be done. Bring my Vicodin while you're at it, we're gonna need it."

Pulling back slightly Cameron grinned briefly at House before grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him back to her.

"Yes. Dr. House." Cameron purred before dropping a lingering kiss on her husband's lips. Taking House's hand in her own, before leading them in the direction of their bedroom.

Groaning loudly House was quick to follow.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me woman?" he asked his voice a dangerous rumbling tone.

Turning to walk backwards, Cameron smiled sinfully.

"Only, what you do to me baby. Now I thought you said there was work to be done…Dr. House?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Work indeed." House responded, his voice still a soft rumble, before ushering Cameron into their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

* * *

Two months later, the Drs. House were granted their most cherished wish. Dr._ Allison_ House was diagnosed pregnant after what seemed to be a bout of the flu. Only to later be told that in fact she was carrying twins, a trait that seemed to be abundant in Dr. _Gregory_ House's family. This happy news was greatly celebrated, but none celebrated as much at the proud parents to be. Enough so that Dr. Greg House gave his wife the present of being able to chose the names for their children. A gift that was far from insignificant, especially in this pregnancy, which was sure to be marked with many a midnight food run, swollen ankles, and of course sarcasm.

A/N: No this isn't the end. There's still at least another chapter. Not to mention a debut of my next fic. Enjoy and leave me love!


End file.
